


The Three Targaryen Sisters

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, House Targaryen, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Targaryen Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Fem! Aegon the Conqueror.Visenya is convinced to take over Westeros, alongside her two younger sisters.Incestuous threesome. You've been warned.Visenya's POV





	The Three Targaryen Sisters

The three Targaryen sisters had always been slightly at odds with the rest of their people. It was known their family...kept things close to the chest to maintain their Dragon blood. They had a half-brother Orys, and Visenya was set to inherit, which meant she would be marrying Orys to secure the Targaryen bloodline. Her sons with Orys would become lord of Dragonstone. _Psh. Over my dead body. Orys could never understand. How could he? Irrelevant son of an irrelevant son._

Aenya and Rhaenys Targaryen's births made Visenya extremely happy. She had two cute little sisters and she promised herself she would protect them. Her jealousy and rage at the expectation they be married off, led to her considering making it law that sisters can marry sisters in Dragonstone. It however seemed, even for Targaryens, that was pushing it. Visenya would have to swallow her pride and marry, or go to war for her sisters. She outright proposed as much in one such meeting. 

"Will you marry me, sweet sister? You know I'm not marrying Orys."

 "He will have to marry one of us. He is our blood."

"Half-brother and a bastard no less. I saw you come out of Mother. I showed you how to feel good. I protect you. I always have, sweetling." she declared fiercely. 

Aenya smiled. She slightly preferred Rhaenys but Visenya loved them both, more than anything, and they both knew it. "I know, elder sister. I know. but our bannermen expect-"

"They can answer to my _fucking dragon_ , Aenya! Our family has done this for centuries! Who are they to tell me I can't marry my sisters?"  Indeed, in their moments of doubt, that is what they told themselves, especially Rhaenys.

"There are many reasons, elder sister."

"I don't care! I'll burn them all for even thinking they can take you away from me." she snarled. "Orys can go marry some Celtigar whore. You're _mine_."

Sometimes, as much as she loved her sisters, Visenya was terrifying to behold. Then an idea came to Aenya's head. 

"We don't have to burn it down. Just take it. Conquer Westeros."

Visenya cocked an eyebrow, but Aenya was getting into the idea the more she talked about it.

"We'll defy what was always the way. Change our fates. They'll call you Visenya the Conqueror if we win, and we will win. If you lead us, sister."

"You...are stuck on this, hm? You believe we can defeat seven entire kingdoms in combat?"

"With Balerion with us, why not?"

Aenya breathed hard, and leaned in to kiss Visenya's ear. 

"They'll love you. But not like I love you, sweet sister."

Visenya gave a devious smirk to her sister-lover, and pecked her on the lips. Ultimately, she decided to embrace her sister's plan, and organise the invasion of Westeros.

She stood before all her commanders, including Orys and announced her plan.

"Driftmark has the best admirals around. We'll keep the Targaryen ships in reserve and send the Clawmen in first. That should take the Storm Kings off guard, while the real fleet hits...here. The Hoare lands. If we encounter large hosts, our three dragons will unleash their full fire. My lords, I have decided these ingrate fools in Westeros demanding my hand in marriage and that of my younger sisters, is an unworthy insult. Ours is the blood of Old Valyria. I believe Valyria can rise again! We threw down those fools in Volantis, claiming themselves the true heirs of Valyria. Westeros is a divided backwater, and ripe for the fire of Balerion the Black to turn to ash should they resist us. 

We lost our true home. We can never get it back. The world has forgotten the power Valyria once held, and so become weak and complacent, vastly underestimating us. A swift and hard attack will send them running home or bending their knees. It is time we corrected their mistake."

The plan took shape. After the sisters announced the conquest, and their bannermen were set to work to prepare for the invasion, they found themselves in Visenya's room, kissing. 

"You've never been so hot, dear elder sister."

"Westeros won't like this..." Rhaneys whined.

"Hush, Rhae! We love each other, that's what truly matters. Damn the barbarians across the Narrow sea to the Doom. They could never understand." Aenya declared.

"I know, Ae. I know..." Rhaenys grumbled. Aenya kissed her again and her doubts melted.

Visenya crawled on top of both, fully nude, and kissed Rhaenys deeply. Rumors would always float about who was who's favorite. If one had to say, Aenya and Rhaenys were closer and softer. Visenya was hard and strong, only showing her affectionate softer side in her sister's beds.

"Mmm you both taste delightful" V said seductively, tasting both her sister's pussies on their lips. "I love you, sweetlings."

Aenya and Rhaenys answered at the same time, "And we love you, dear elder sister."

 

They had always experimented with each other, and without brothers, it was left to them to find out about their bodies. What felt good, what didn't. Aenya was a curious if firm little girl. As the second daughter, she was constantly compared to Visenya, who was easily the greatest warrior of the family. Aenya was no slouch with a blade, however, but she had never defeated her eldest sister in a duel. So it was in bed as well, Visenya insisting on being the one on top. Aenya and Rhaenys made love like they were one soul in two bodies, twisting and grinding in unison, as Visenya either watched or fucked both from behind. She definitely loved bumming her baby sisters, as they moaned and writhed from being taken up the arse. 

 

The first incident was Aenya and Rhaenys when they were six. Visenya caught them before long, and was curious what they were doing, assuming it was wrestling at first, like Orys would do with the other young boys, then joined in when they explained it was quite the opposite. And so it went on for years, in secret. 

 

Visenya stepped out onto the deck of her flagship, surveying the open sea. Westeros was mere miles away if her scouts were correct. The fighting would be fierce but she told herself she was doing this to protect her sisters. She would not let either of them marry an old man like the Storm King. She would never let anyone hurt her baby sisters. Not now. Not ever.

Aenya strode up beside her, Blackfyre clasped to her belt and her armor emblazoned with a red dragon.

"Is it finally happening, sweet sister?"

"Get your sister up here. Rhaenys, get your sexy arse up here!"

Rhaenys was in her armor as well, not quite the warrior the other two were but she had her dragon., who flew proudly above the fleet. 

"Sisters, today we become conquerors. I need you by my side, Aenya...Rhaenys. Anyone who doesn't like it can take it up with Balerion, Vhaegar and Meraxes. I love you and I will never leave or hurt you. I desire to marry you both. I pledge to treat you as the queens you truly are. Do me the honor of becoming my wives, even if it's not officially written in parchment, and I'll take a continent for you. Three hundred years from now, they shall speak of the Targaryen sisters as the greatest of all."

The two younger girls squealed and kissed Visenya passionately. _I take that as a yes._

Indeed, three hundred years later, they all remembered Queen Visenya the Conqueror, First of her Name, and her warrior sisters. 


End file.
